Welcome To The World of Pokemon
by xXNightmaresKilledAliceXx
Summary: In this story we follow 15 year old Kai Ayame, a girl with a dream. She receives her first Pokemon and is determined to be the best. Who will stand in her way and can such a young girl make it in such a big world?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

Professor smiled down at me for a few seconds then frowned. His white hair was sticking up and he wore his lab coat with a pink polo. Everyone knew that he hated to say those words. He had said them to every kid of the age of 15 in Palllet town. Every kid.

I fidgeted as he frowned at me. His dark eyes made everything uncomfortable.

He turned around and sat in his swivel chair. I was in his small research lab with a few teenage interns doing whatever they did in different spots in the the bright room. I looked to the side and saw what I had come for. A small sampling table with three red and white spheres on them. Pokeballs.

" Okay, Kai, you know the drill. Pick your Pokemon and I will give you your Pokedex. Then leave. Got it?" Professor Oak leaned back in his chair and stared at me. I quickly nodded and looked at the table. Under each Pokeball there was a little label. They read:

Charmander : Fire Type

Bulbasaur: Earth Type

Squirtle: Water Type.

I examined each one and poked the one that said Bulbasaur. I picked it up and looked expectantly at Oak.

"Okay, I choose Bulbasaur" I said and pulled my black baseball hat lower.

I had a good feeling about this. Blubasaur was cute and powerful.

Perfect.

Oak nodded and handed me a little red metal book. There was no pages. It just opened and there was a screen and a few multi-colored buttons. I glanced a Oak who was already playing Solitaire on his computer. I would just have to wing it with figuring the Pokedex, the red book, out. All I knew was that every Pokemon you met would automatically be logged into this thing.

I walked out of the lab and was blinded by the light and pulled my cap down even lower. I looked at the Pokeball that was still in my hand and pressed the little button so that it would shrink and I could put it in my pocket.

Pokemon are these creatures that roam the world and there are so many different types. It used to be that you had to be at least the age of ten to be licensed to capture and battle Pokemon, but they raised the age minimum because some kids who neglect their Pokemon because they were not mature enough.

A person who goes out into the world and captures and battles their Pokemon are called Pokemon Trainers.

I walked along the dirt path that lead to the path to… Viridian City? I did not really know. I guess I would battle wherever I ended up.

I kept walking and looked around at my home town. It was tiny with small brick houses with gravel paths going around each one. We all knew each other.

I glanced at my house as I passed it. I had already said my goodbyes. By goodbyes, I meant that I wrote a note saying farewell and packed a bag and got the hell out of there. I can not stay in this town any longer. I don't care where I go as long as I am not here. I have to many bad memories. My father leaving to be a trainer and never coming back and… Gary…

I kept walking and looked down at what I was wearing. A red shirt and some black shorts. I had a utility belt on that had a rope on it and a potion, Potions heal Pokemon, that I got from the local market. My white-blonde hair was in a side braid that did not go far because my hair was only shoulder length.

I stopped when I saw a old brown wooden sign in front me that read:

" LEAVING PALLET TOWN - VIRIDIAN CITY: 1 MILE"

After I read the sign I broke into a run with my black sneakers punning against the, now dirt, path. I need to get out. I kept running and running. I was not going to stop until I saw the Pokemon Center of Viridian. I could run away from Oak and my mother and Gary. I could leave and make a name for myself. I smiled to myself and felt tears spring in my eyes. Pallet town… I was going to miss it. It had bad memories but I needed to leave. I knew what I was going to do. I would train my Pokemon, my Bulbasaur, and become the best trainer that anyone has ever seen. I would. I would make sure that people did not look at me and think of the girl who's father left her and became a failed Pokemon trainer. From now on. They will look at me and think, "That's Kai Ayame, the best Pokemon trainer in the world. Look how strong she is. "

Yes, that is what they would think. I pulled my baseball cap up and continued to run. My side hurt. From running, crying, or just nerves, I did not know. I stopped when I saw the stone buildings of Viridian. Here I was. I closed my eyes and took a step forward. This is it. As I took that fateful step I was suddenly pushed against the ground. My butt hit the dirt path and I opened my eyes only to be greeted by the gleaming sun in my eyes. I pulled down my hat and saw the per on who I hoped that I would not see. My childhood friend, now my rival, Gary.

"Baka! You don't just go crashing head on into people!"

I stood up and brushed off where I had been shoved. I looked at Gary. His touseled brown hair was sticking up and he had one hand shoved in his pocket. His dark eyes were glaring at me and his thin lips were in a frown. He wore his usual; a purple tee shirt with a skull design on it and gray jeans. Yep, this was Gary.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he here?

"Gary, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Vermillion. You beat the Viridian Gym months ago" I said and placed a hand on my hip. I did not want him here.

I remembered that fateful day in September of last year when Gary had turned 15. At the time I was 14 and was impatient and jealous that Gary was getting his first Pokemon before me. I had walked down to the lab to wait for Gary for when he came out. I had leaned against the wall and played with my newly cut hair At that time it was into a shaggy pixie. I always cut my own hair. I remembered the glass doors opening and Gary coming out in his usual outfit. His hand was clasped around his new Pokeball so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He had looked at me and for an instant and his face burst into a smile then he froze. He had shoved me against the wall with one hand and got his face so close to mine that I had started to blush. I still remembered those sharp words.

" Do you now what he said? My own father? He said that he did not think I would make it. But that girl, that stupid girl, Kai. She would amount to something. "

He released me and walked away. I sunk to the ground and peeked my head around the corner so that I could see inside the lab. Oak was sitting in the back in his chair playing online checkers. he did not seem to care that he just created a monster. When Gary wanted something or to prove someone wrong he did not give up until he had done just that.

I guess that was the day when we became enemies.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard Gary's voice.

I looked at him and saw his arms spread wide. "Eh?" I said and backed up a little. What was he doing?

" I said, where's my hug?" He said and smiled a little. I grinned and ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms go around me and then stop.

"Oooh, look what we have here." I heard his voice say and I jumped back but not fast enough for him to have reached into my pocket and grab my Pokeball. "Okay, c'mon, give him back. " I said and lunged for Bulbasaur but Gary was too fast. I saw him raise his arm up and I looked at his face. I had been stupid. There was no way that he would think of us as anything but rivals from here on out.

When his arm came down he had thrown the poke ball against the path and I was blinded by the bright light.

I stood there and watched as a figure was sucked out from the poke ball.

On the grass stood a little Pokemon. It was blue and had a green bulb on its back. It also had some thin vines that came out of the bud.

"Bulba-saur"

"Aww! You chose Bulbasaur. How cute. " Gary laughed.

I stood there looking at the Pokemon then glanced at Gary.

"So, You wanna battle?"


	2. Chapter 2

"HAHA, YOU GOT IT! " I grinned at him and pointed. "Watch yourself get beat!"

Gary smiled a sly smile and reached into his back pocket and removed a Pokeball.

"A'ight, but don't blame me if you have to rush to the Pokecenter. " Gary shrugged and threw the ball on the ground. I was blinded by the light and I saw a little….

Dinosaur?

"Y-you chose a Charmander…?" I said with my voice shaking. This was stupid. I should have never agreed to this. I had never even fought with my Bulbasaur before.

Gary grinned. "Yep, and now it is a Charmeleon."

The little dinosaur was an orange-ish red with a tail that had a flame at the end. It had claws on its hands and feet and a little tusk on the back of its head.

I had done my research. I knew most Pokemon strengths and weakness' and I knew well that fire beats grass. An evolved fire would destroy my unevolved grass. I had about one percent chance of winning and that was only if my Bulbasaur is really a Squirtle who likes to dress like other Pokemon.

I think that I was doomed.

Gary seemed to have noticed my change in expression and he looked at my Bulbasaur then at his Charmeleon. For a second I thought that he was going to call Charmeleon back. I actually thought that.

I sighed inwards and looked at the Bulbasaur. So cute. It stared back at me with those big eyes.

"Bulbasaur…."

"Are you ready?"

"Bulba!"

I grinned at the Bulbasaur and then at Gary. He can't scare me. I believe in my Pokemon and that is all that matters.

"Alright! Go, Bulbasaur! Start off with vine whip!"

The vines on Bulbasaur's bud extended then raced towards the Charmeleon. The point of the attack is to whip the opponent with its vines. It can also pick up the opponent and toss them on the ground. A good attack all in all.

The Charmeleon turned around and I was so happy because I thought that it was running. I was so naive. The Charmeleon used its tail to bash away the vines. Bulbasaur kept attacking but Charmeleon kept bashing them away.

"Alright, then. Bulbasaur use razor leaf!"

The leaves on Bulbasaur's back started shooting at the Charmeleon. They looked razor sharp. I grinned with anticipation. This would do it.

My mouth fell open when I saw the Charmeleon open its mouth and a stream of fire came bursting out.

"Eh?!"

All of Bulbasaur's razor leaves were burnt to ashes. My mind went dark when I realized that Gary's Pokemon had done nothing offensive. Only defensive. That Charmeleon was going easy on me and that made me pissed. I looked at my worn out Bulbasaur and I was about to call it back when out of the corner of my eye I saw the Charmeleon open its mouth. Before I could do anything, fire was already shooting out of it's mouth and toward my Bulbasaur.

The flames hit home.

I watched as my Bulbasaur winced and I could tell that it wanted to move but the pain was to much.

"STOP!"

I saw Gary say something to his Charmeleon and the flames stopped. I ran over to the Bulbasaur that was collapsed on the ground. Its blue body had burn marks all over it and it's eyes were closed.

"C'mon Bulbasaur. Don't die. Don't die!"

"It's fine. It is not going to die any time soon. So quit whining."

I whirled around to see Gary crouched down behind me and the Charmeleon nowhere in sight. I clenched my teeth and felt the tears slip down my cheeks.

_Will Bulbasaur be okay? Will I be okay? I was defeated so easily in my first battle..._

I clenched my fist and swung it at Gary when I felt a hand stop it. I looked up and it seemed that Gary had stopped my attack with ease. The same as Charmeleon with Bulbasaur.

He grabbed my fist and gently let go and I just sat there. I felt his arms go around me in a hug. My arms stayed on Bulbasaur. I knew then that there was nothing I could do right now. I pulled my baseball hat down lower and sat there. I looked up to see if he was still there and he was gone. I looked at my Bulbasaur and grabbed him in my arms.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

" Joy?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Pallet?"

I was standing in the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and I was surprised to see a familiar face. Or so I thought.

" I'm sorry, miss, but do I know you?"

I was standing at the oak counters and I was talking to a woman that used to work in the Pallet Town Pokecenter. She had pink hair that she wore in two looping pigtails. She had pretty blue eyes and was always nice. I remember that when a traveling Trainer would arrive in Pallet they would always hit on her. They always left broken hearted.

"Yeah, Joy, don't you remember me? It's Kai. Kai Ayame!" I was sort of annoyed that she did not remember me. Well, I probably looked unfamiliar. My side braid was a mess and my hat was jammed into my back pocket. My blue eyes were red from my crying and my face and clothing were dirty.

"Oh! I see, I see. You must have mistaken me for my twin's stepsisters cousin who moved to Pallet from Saffron!"

"Eh...ah, uh, yeah. My bad. "

I placed my Bulbasaur on the table and I bowed. With my head down I yelled.

"Please heal my Bulbasaur!"

I could see that the other Joy looked taken aback but then she smiled.

"Of course. I'll see what I can do. While you wait, please sit in the waiting area."

The other Joy picked up my Bulbasaur and walked back into a pair of double doors behind the counter. I turned around and saw a few gray couches with laughing people smiling to each other and talking about stuff.

Just being friends.

I shrugged and went over to a wooden table and set my bag down. I released my hair from the braid and watched my blonde hair go down to my shoulders. I was so nervous that I could not sit still.

I leaned my head on the table and just thought about some memories. Just to past the time.

***MEMORY***

"B-But Daddy, the father-daughter picnic is tomorrow..." My voice trailed off and I looked at my father. It was so long ago that I could not remember his face. All I could remember was that whenever he was there things seemed to feel warm, happy and at peace.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll only be gone for a month or two. I am sorry about the picnic. I promise that whenever I get back you, me and mommy will go on an amazing picnic. All of us together."

"W-will we have chocolate cake?"

I was sitting on the yellow carpet in my home. My mother was standing beside me and my father was crouched down in front of me. He smelled like grass and that is what I liked. I remember everything about that memory. Even what I was wearing, an oversized yellow sweater and jeans. I remember everything but my fathers face.

"Of course, mommy can make three chocolate cakes!"

I remember hearing my mother laugh a little at that then I heard her crying. I knew that she always hated when daddy left in a hurry like that. So did I but I had faith that he would always come back safe and sound.

Except that time he didn't. He never came back.

***END OF MEMORY***

I lifted my head up and wiped my eyes.

_Kai, you have cried too much, today. You have to be _strong_ for Bulbasaur. _

"Ms. Kai, your friend is waiting for you. "

I turned around and saw The Other Joy smiling at me and Bulbasaur in her arms.

"Bulbasaur!"

I grinned and jumped up. I ran over to him and hugged him really tightly.

"Now, now. Don't hurt him already. You might squeeze him to death. Ahaha."

I released Bulbasaur and set him on the table. I grabbed my bag and pulled out the Pokeball.

"Are you ready to go back inside, Bulbasaur?"

I looked at my Bulbasaur's happy and healthy blue face. His redish eyes were sparkling and cute.

"Kawaii!*"

I smiled at Bulbasaur.

"Ready?"

"Bulbasaur!"

I pointed the Pokeball at him and a glowing red light spread over Bulbasaur's body and then he was sucked into the ball.

"Yes!"

I put the ball in my bag and tied my hair into a low ponytail. I put my hat on and was about to head out the door when I realized that the Other Joy was still standing there.

I bowed to her.

"Thank you so much for healing Bulbasaur. I can't thank you enough. "

She smiled. A warm smile.

"It was my pleasure, Kai. I think that you will be a fine trainer."

"Ah, thank you so mu-"

"But nobody can be great if they are too reckless too early."

I stood there and nodded my head. "I know. I was so stupid. I will regret what I did for the rest of my life. "

Joy smiled. "No. Bulbasaur is looking forward and so should you. Don;t let this incident weigh you down but let this experience help you in the future."

_S-So wise!_

I grinned at her. "Will do!"

I ran out the door in high spirits. This was happening. I would be the best damn trainer anyone has ever seen."

**_Kawaii - Cute in Japanese. _**

**_Hello, this is Kai! Yes, I used my name for the main character but I am afraid that I suck with names. To be completely honest "Kai" is just the name that I use online so do not worry. ^_^ Or you may just know me as xXNightmaresKilledAliceXx. Thank you so much for reading "Welcome To The World of Pokemon" If you feel that you have any questions, comments, or concerns you may leave them in the review section or contact me at..._**

**_KIK - coolios12348_**

**_ or _**

**_iFunny - Amazing_Anime_**

**_Thank you, again! ^_^_**


End file.
